Take my hand
by 11KairiMayumi11
Summary: A short story I made for Halloween. This story is a bit AU and they maybe slightly out of character, but it's mostly a feel good story. It's only a light story with a balance sense of humor and some heartwarming scenes. I think. LOL, Hope you'll like it.


Author's Note: This is only fan made so it really doesn't relate much to the original. A short Halloween story I made to fit the season. I only wrote whatever came into my mind. But I hope you'll like it all the same. I wrote this in behalf of the fan art I made for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA nor it's characters. But I do own this fan fiction and plot. :)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>= Take my hand =<strong>**

* * *

><p>Early morning, at a grassy field near the Hawkeye Residence. Riza was lying down on the soft grass and silently watching the clouds.<p>

She was in deep thought when she heard someone running to her direction, yelling her name. She then sat up and took a look at who it was.

" Riza! " The boy yelled again as he ran towards her. As he reached her, he sat down just beside her and looked at her. " What are you doing out here so early in the morning? " He asked with a bright smile on his face.

" Just watching the clouds and relaxing... " Riza said as the boy grinned and looked up to look at the sky. " I see... It is a bright and beautiful day out, isn't it? " The boy said as he shielded his eyes from the sun.

Riza smiled at him at first, then she looked at the boy weirdly. " But what are you doing here so early in the morning, Mr. Mustang? Don't you have a weekend off from training? " She asked as Roy frowned.

" You really don't have to call me that, it makes me feel old. Just call me Roy. " Roy said as Riza lightly laughed, then she look at him. " So, why are you here again? "

" Do you want me to leave? " Roy said frowning as Riza shook her head. " It's not like that. I figured you have something better to do this week, rather than to spend time training here... It is Halloween tomorrow, right? " She said as Roy smiled.

" I don't just come here to train alchemy with the professor you know... " Roy said as he lay down on the grass and look at the sky. Riza did the same and lay down beside him.

" I also just love to dropped by to spend time with you and relax. You must be bored being by yourself all the time. " Roy said as he looked at her, Riza looked back and smiled.

" I guess it is kinda boring when I'm alone. But it's not that bad. I do still have my father around to keep me company. " Riza said as Roy frowned.

" Then you must be pretty bored if the professor's company is enough for you... He doesn't seem to be the talkative type. " Roy said as Riza laughed a little bit.

" Between the two of us, I am not much a talkative person myself. I never really talk to anybody else except you, you know. " Riza said as Roy sat up and flashed a smile at her.

" I'm fun to be with, right? " Roy asked as Riza smiled and sat up and looked at him. " Of course you are... after all... You're the only friend I ever had. " She said.

" I'm sure you'll have lots of friends when you spend more time outside than staying indoors. Why don't you go out with me this Halloween night and go trick or treating? " Roy said as Riza sighed.

" As much as I wanted to, you know my father will not allow it. Besides, I never ever gone into one so I don't know what to do. " Riza said as Roy smiled reassuringly.

" Halloween is not really that difficult of a holiday. It's just a day where you see lots of people wearing costumes and getting candy by trick or tricking. But most people just love a good scare with haunted houses and terrifying costumes. " Roy explained.

" I don't even have a costume. " Riza said as Roy smiled, " I can come up with something once I've reached back home. I've got some costumes that can fit on you if you want. " Roy said.

" I really won't wear anything girly, you know... " Riza said as Roy frowned childishly, " You really don't expect me having a dress and some short skirts now, do you? " He asked as Riza laughed. " Probably. " She teased as Roy frowned cutely again, but he soon laughed along with her.

" Want me to wear a miniskirt this Halloween? " Roy teased.

" I could just imagine how horrifying that would already be. " Riza teased. " Besides, I don't think you'll do that. "

" I can do that. If you'll come with me, that is. Come on, Riza! It's gonna be fun. " Roy said as Riza shrugged and laid back down on the grass.

" As much as I do want to go with you. You know my father will be against it. So I'd rather look at the beautiful scenery here. " She said as she looked at the sky.

Then Roy crawled in front of her. " Now, I'm flattered. You think I'm a great scenery. " He said playfully with a wide smile as Riza laughed and tried to push him away.

" I personally think the scenery has taken for a worse rather. " She teased as Roy smiled. " You know, I'm irresistible. " He said as Riza sat up and pushed him up. " Irresistibly annoying. " She teased as they sat on their knees and looked at each others eyes.

" Say what you want. You'll probably never ever gonna be rid of me. " Roy said as Riza sighed. " That would be true. You probably won't stop bothering me until I go with you. " Riza said as Roy nodded and stood up. Riza eyed him curiously.

" So, shall we go and ask for your father's permission? " Roy asked as he offered Riza his hand and smiled.

Riza smiled back and nodded, she grabbed his hand and stood up. " Sure, let's go give it a try. "

" Hope your father's in the mood. " Roy said before, he and Riza made a ran for it.

* * *

><p>- A few minutes later, they were now in a room before, Berthold Hawkeye's study room.<p>

* * *

><p>" So are you ready? " Riza asked as Roy gulped and nodded. " Like I can back down now. Let's do this. " Roy whispered as Riza nodded. " Okay. I'm ready. "<p>

Roy then knocked on the door and they waited to be welcomed in.

" Come in... " A voice from the other side of the room said. The two kids looked at one another and gulped before entering.

" Professor Hawkeye? " Roy called out as Berthold looked back at him. " Roy? Now what is my apprentice doing here when I specifically told him that you can take a few days off and leave me alone with my research? "

" Sorry to bother you, father. We would just like to ask you something. " Riza said as her father looked at her and called her to come forward. She did as she was told and moved forward and stopped in front of him.

" Riza... I'm sorry if I've been neglecting you. I'm nearly done in completing my research... Just a few more, it will be over... " He said as Riza looked at his father lovingly. " I understand... Just take care of yourself, father and take some rest for awhile. " Riza said as his father smiled.

" I will. " Berthold said as he leaned forward and hugged his daughter tightly. Riza happily returned his embrace as Roy happily watched from behind.

" So, what did you two come here for? What do want to ask me? " Berthold asked as Riza eyed Roy.

" Well, professor... If it's alright with you... Can Riza come trick or treating with me this Halloween? I promise to take good care of her. " Roy said as Riza looked at his father.

Berthold looked at the two kids that was staring at him with puppy dog eyes. He was against it but how can he say no to those faces? He sighed and soon smiled.

" Why not? Riza could surely need to lighten up by going out. Since I'm going to be busy this night and the day after. I think it would be best. I'm allowing Riza to go with you for three days. Once you two return... Roy, we will start your training once more." Berthold said as the two cheered.

" But Roy... You have to promise me that Riza will be far from harms way... " He added as Roy nodded. " I promise, with my life. " Roy said as Berthold nodded. " Then be off and get ready. " He said as Riza nodded.

Then the two kids went outside. " Well... that went easier than we expected... " Riza said as Roy nodded. " Yeah, I guess all's well ends well. Now let's get your costume ready! " He said as Riza nodded.

" Come with me, I think I got something in my room than we can use... " Riza said as Roy nodded. Riza led the way while Roy followed behind. " Alright. "

* * *

><p>~ At Riza's room. ~<p>

* * *

><p>" You seriously don't expect me to wear that, do you? " Roy said as Riza handed her a short black ruffled skirt. " You told me you'll wear one if I go with you. " Riza teased as Roy smirked.<p>

" Well, I never expected that you had one. Why Riza, you do have your girly habits! " He joked with a wide dopey smile. Riza playfully smacked him in the stomach and sat beside him on her bed.

" I never wore it... " Riza said in defense as she took the skirt from him. Roy looked at her curiously. " Then why do you have it? " He asked.

" It was a gift... As much as I hate it, I can't throw it away. A gift's a gift and it's special. You can't just throw this things away. " Riza Roy nodded. " Well, that's true. " He said as Riza stood up and checked all the drawers for some clothes that they can use.

Roy also stood up and looked around, " Let's wear something black with a hue of blue...and red. What do you say? I'm pretty sure you'll say no to pink and you'll probably pick pants than skirts. " Roy said as Riza nodded. " You got that right... " She said as she continued to look around her closet.

" Look, I found this black leather pants... and this black vest will do just fine, right? " Riza asked as she showed them to Roy.

" I don't know anything about clothes, but I guess it'll do. Anything you wear does suit you anyway... " Roy said as Riza shook her head. " I guess, it's bad asking you for opinion with clothes... I've got as much as this... But what can I wear before the jacket? I don't have anything with long sleeves and such..."

" I know... I know I have a pair of blue shirt with long sleeves. Let's go with that... You can also alter it since I think it's short on me now. " Roy said as Riza nodded.

" That's great. I think that'll be enough. Should we get going now? " Riza asked as Roy nodded. " It's already noon now, and we have to prepare our costumes too. I guess whenever your ready, let's head out. " He said.

Riza nodded as she took the clothes and placed them in a small bag and stood up. " Okay, I'm ready. I have to go visit my father again and say that I have to go now... You can wait for me outside if you want to. " Riza said as Roy shook his head.

" No, I'll come with you. I want to say good bye to the professor too. I'll miss him. " Roy said as Riza smiled and spoke. " Alright, let's go. "

* * *

><p>They then made their way down to the study room.<p>

But as they got there, he wasn't there...

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I didn't really planned it to be this long. I only planned it to be a short story but I guess I got carried away and enjoyed myself~ XD<p>

Sorry if they're a bit OOC and if you didn't noticed, I made them young kids here probably at the age of ten or so...so I made them playful, but I still think this wouldn't happen in the original, but I thought it would be fun if it did. ^^

I hope you don't mind if I cut this into two parts... or so. I have to get some sleep soon, it's already nearly morning and I haven't slept yet. But I'll finish this up as soon as I wake up. :)

Thanks for reading, hope you'll like it. Happy Halloween. :D


End file.
